1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a muzzle brake for firearms and more particularly to a muzzle brake for firearms that decreases the amount of noise perceived by the shooter.
2. Background Information
When a high-powered rifle is fired, the gas that ejects the projectile out of the end of the firearm accumulates behind the projectile and upon discharge from the firearm creates a recoil force back towards the shooter. This recoil force can be quite severe, especially in high-powered rifles, and results in pain, discomfort, and fatigue to the shooter. To reduce these side effects, xe2x80x9cmuzzle brakesxe2x80x9d are used to lessen this recoil force back towards the shooter.
Most muzzle brakes comprise an attachment placed on the muzzle end of a firearm which reduces recoil by dissipating propellant gasses radially from the direction of the barrel of the firearm through a series of openings within the attachment. In deflecting the gas away from the end of the barrel, some of the gas impinges on the opening surfaces on the muzzle brake itself and is reflected back towards the shooter. This reflection directs more sound energy from the muzzle blast back toward the shooter. Thus, firearms equipped with conventional muzzle brakes often sound much louder to the shooter than the same firearm with no muzzle brake. Hence, one must choose either increased recoil force or increased noise in order to operate the firearm. What is needed is a muzzle brake that functions to reduce the recoil force felt by the shooter without a substantial increase in noise perceived by the shooter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to reduce the recoil force felt upon discharge of a firearm in a manner that is significantly more quiet than existing muzzle brakes.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention is a muzzle brake device for reducing recoil and limiting noise upon the discharge of a firearm having a muzzle. One embodiment of the present invention is made up of a cylinder having: a first end adapted for attachment to the muzzle of a firearm, an outer surface extending from the first end to a second end along a longitudinal axis, a central bore of a desired diameter extending through the cylinder along the longitudinal axis, a plurality of radial gas holes extending from the central bore to the outer surface and generally linearly disposed along the longitudinal axis within the outer surface, at least one channel within the outer surface that connects a first gas hole to a second gas hole longitudinally proximate to the first gas hole, and the second gas hole to a third gas hole longitudinally proximate to the second gas hole. This combination creates at least one opening extending radially from the central bore to the outer surface having a longitudinal dimension greater than a lateral dimension.
In use, when a projectile proceeds out through the invented muzzle brake the resulting gasses are dispersed radially, away from the direction of the barrel of the firearm. The openings formed by the combination of channels and gas holes facilitates the dispersion of these gasses away from the muzzle brake in such a manner whereby the reflection of gasses off the muzzle brake and back towards the shooter is reduced. This reduction in reflected gasses correlates with a significant decrease in noise perceived by the shooter when using this muzzle brake compared to other muzzle brakes.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.